<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поиски by starngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227179">Поиски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel'>starngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поиски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бар на Нижних уровнях, куда Калленгтон привел Пию, выглядел вполне прилично. Спутник рассказал ей о хозяине бара, чье имя было в названии заведения. Судя по словам Калленгтона, Онти был именно тем, кто был ей нужен.</p><p>Когда Калленгтон получил свои деньги, то исчез буквально через несколько секунд. Пие же оставалось только ждать, когда хозяин бара решит объявиться. Заказав стакан фотонной шипучки, она рассматривала каждое лицо, которое находилось в этом помещении.</p><p>Онти Наймара появился лишь к концу дня, когда бар наполнился еще большим количеством неизвестных лиц, которые, скорее всего, являлись контрабандистами, ворами или убийцами. Пиа в такой потенциально опасной компании чувствовала себя не очень уютно.</p><p>- Извините, господин Наймара, – Пиа пыталась позвать Онти, который разговаривал с одним из своих рабочих. – Онти Наймара, можно с вами поговорить?</p><p>- Да? – Онти отвлекся от своей беседы и перевел взгляд на Пию. – Что-нибудь налить?</p><p>- Нет, благодарю. Можем ли мы где-нибудь поговорить? – немного погодя, она добавила. – Наедине, разумеется.</p><p>Онти что-то сказал своему подчиненному, после чего позвал Пию с собой. Она последовала за ним, не переставая прислушиваться к Силе.</p><p>- Я слушаю.</p><p>- Меня привел сюда Калленгтон, – начала Пиа, поглядывая на протез Онти. – Он сказал, что является вашим другом. А еще, что вы можете помочь мне найти кое-кого.</p><p>- Интересно, с каких пор Ферроу стал моим другом, – Онти заправил прядь платиновых волос за ухо. – И кого же вы ищите?</p><p>- Она контрабандист. Ее зовут Шарро.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>